gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Loser Like Me (Episode)
Loser Like Me is the first episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and ninth episode overall. It aired on January 9, 2015 as part of the two hour premiere. Source The episode is directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. Source Filming on both the season and this episode began on September 3rd, 2014. Source Plot Songs *Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Max George as Clint *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This is the third episode named after an original song that's been done on Glee, following Extraordinary Merry Christmas and All or Nothing. **However, the song Loser Like Me is not actually in the episode. Although, an instrumental version of the Season Five version is used as a background music in a scene in the Lima Bean. *This is the fourth season premiere where Rachel has a solo. *With this episode, Rachel sings in a duet in every season premiere, and each of them with a different person: Finn (in'' Don't Stop Believin'), Sunshine (in Telephone), Kurt (in [[Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead|''Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead]]), Marley (in'' New York State of Mind), Santana (in [[A Hard Day's Night|''A Hard Day's Night]]), and Blaine (in ''Suddenly Seymour''). *Rachel was supposed to sing Karma Chameleon by Culture Club in this episode, but it got cut. Source Cultural References *The title of Rachel's pilot, "That's So Rachel," is a reference to the Disney Channel series That's So Raven. Gallery Glee S6 12.png Glee S6 13.png Tumblr naxmzixsRi1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Victim.jpg Tumblr_nbat4h8Uf91qe476yo1_500.jpg Itsbegun.jpg Tumblr nbc47wvnGH1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg glee extras s6.jpg BwoB8b8CIAAfBwG.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgsxxIeTt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbkgw6f4cd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbljgetvF91qh4a6ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbllc8BpUa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9r8Gvj91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Filming 11.9.14.jpg LM LIG.jpg LIG LM.jpg lea darren glee set.jpg lea darren glee set 3.jpg lea darren glee set 4.jpg lea darren glee set 2.jpg Tumblr ncgu37ATZS1qaqmw1o1 500.jpg Sing.gif Glee Let it go 6x01.png tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o1_400.gif tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o2_400.gif tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o6_400.gif tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o8_400.gif tumblr_ngnquxvfqG1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_ngnquxvfqG1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_ngnqkjPq7Z1s2h37go1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngo00mLvVx1rp74xfo1_500.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco2_r5_250.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco4_r4_250.gif Tumblr ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo1 r2 1280.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo7_1280.jpg 1glee_ep601-sc27_0119_f_hires2.jpg Glee let it go.png Glee dance the night away.png Glee sing.png Glee uninvited.png Glee suddenly seymour.png tumblr_ngyba6RZ281u4784mo1_250.png Rachel snowing.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio1_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio2_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio6_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif 31RLmqM.png Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio7 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio8 250.gif Glee-season-6-darren-criss.jpg tumblr_inline_nh2f0iD5f71qbt0b5.png tumblr_nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo1_500.gif tumblr_nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_nh1dgfUiH71rp74xfo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_nh2fng86PS1rke5cmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nh2fng86PS1rke5cmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nh2fng86PS1rke5cmo3_500.jpg tumblr_nh2i1ijGmJ1t5btl3o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh2i1ijGmJ1t5btl3o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh2i1ijGmJ1t5btl3o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o2_500.png tumblr_nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o4_500.png tumblr_nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o5_500.png tumblr_nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o6_500.png tumblr_nh19ukf6VQ1rp74xfo2_500.gif tumblr_nh378bHleA1t5btl3o1_500.gif tumblr_nh378bHleA1t5btl3o4_500.gif tumblr_nh378bHleA1t5btl3o7_500.gif tumblr_nh2fxaxAdS1s1ktxuo1_1280.png tumblr_nh2fxaxAdS1s1ktxuo2_1280.png tumblr_nh2fxaxAdS1s1ktxuo3_1280.png tumblr_ngv4qtA8FW1rlzp0to1_500.gif tumblr_nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo6_r3_250.gif tumblr_nhf19kS4Di1t7b9g1o1_250.gif tumblr_nhf19kS4Di1t7b9g1o2_250.gif tumblr_nhf19kS4Di1t7b9g1o3_250.gif tumblr_nhf19kS4Di1t7b9g1o4_250.gif tumblr_nhqur3R70O1t1ubx5o1_500.gif tumblr_nhqur3R70O1t1ubx5o3_500.gif tumblr_nhqur3R70O1t1ubx5o4_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhr3otYSwC1rk7v8fo1_250.gif tumblr_nhr3otYSwC1rk7v8fo3_250.gif tumblr_nhr3otYSwC1rk7v8fo4_250.gif tumblr_nhr8usLZgH1rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_nhr8usLZgH1rk63wco2_250.gif letitgorachel.gif letitgorachel2.gif letitgoglee1.gif letitgoglee2.gif letitgoglee3.gif letitgoglee4.gif rachelgo1.gif rachelgo2.gif rachelgo3.gif rachelgo4.gif gleeitgo.gif Flawlessrachel3.gif Flawlessrachel2.gif Flawlessrachel.gif Rachel-Loser Like Me.png 10903238 408810299269066 1051328623 n.jpg Tumblr nhxgwlQhpU1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhxgl8UqKD1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg 2afemgg.png 34iqur4.png gcXX8MJ6.jpeg tumblr_nhxhn18umw1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg x6nA_RAn.jpeg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Pages needing attention